Entrevista a SeliniErastis
by Sr. Wonka
Summary: Conoce que es lo que este gran autor responde a estas 20 preguntas hechas acerca del fandom y sus historias. {Permiso adquirido tanto del autor como del fandom} ***Poner Crash Bandicoot 3 Theme (Extended) como música de fondo***


Hola damas y caballeros que están leyendo esto, si están aquí seguramente es para saber que hongo con este super escritor que seguro ya muchos conocen por su talento inigualable a la hora de escribir. Pero… _""_ _¿Y este we quién es?""_ se han de preguntar algunos de ustedes, o quizás nadie; si quieren saber algo acerca de mí les invito a que se den una vuelta por mi perfil ya que no estoy aquí para presentarme o decir que pex conmigo. El motivo de este escrito (Cabe destacar que pedí permiso para esto y si es que alguno lo lee) es para compartir con ustedes que es lo que este escritor tiene que decir en estás 20 preguntas que le hice por vía PM. Verán... no es secreto para nadie que su obra llamada _"_ Amor Ardiente" en sus tiempos mozos haya sido la más popular por así decirlo en este fandom en español, lejos de fijarme en que pareja usó para ambientarla quise hacer esta entrevista porque este sujeto sí que supo cómo combinar ciertos patrones en una sola historia que en lo personal me encantan: Romance, acción, suspenso, drama etc etc.

Al ser un gran amante a la lectura de cualquier tipo me empecé a interesar en esta obra no solo por la narración si no que se trataba de una secuela. Tras saber que era tan comentada por los fan's me entró curiosidad del saber por qué y "Valla" ahora todo tiene sentido. Si bien no soy muy fan de Hora de Aventura sí he llegado a encontrar la serie muy entretenida por el entorno post-apocalíptico que abarca. No me cabe duda del porqué "Amor Ardiente" es la mejor historia en español que se haya escrito en este fandom. Solo como dato, sabemos que el señor SeliniErastis - conocido con anterioridad como _"Odradem"_ es un gran escritor que se caracteriza por su magnífica imaginación sin igual llevándonos a un mundo mágico ambientado con detalles que él mismo crea, ya sean enemigos, aliados, antagonistas o hasta personajes creados por su propia mente pero… ¿Sabes cuál es su historia o autora favorita? ¿Sabes el motivo principal por el cual borró su historia ya antes mencionada? O ¿Cuáles son sus episodios favoritos de la serie? Si quieres saber esto y más te invito a que sigas leyendo para conocer más de SeliniErastis en estás 20 cosas que seguro no sabías absolutamente de él.

Bueno, ahora sí, las respuestas en negro que comentaré después de las preguntas son las auténticas que SeliniErastis me escribió vía PM, lo copiaré tal cual y lo pegaré sin modificar las faltas de ortografía (si es que tiene). Esta es mi cuarta entrevista que hago y la segunda que publicaré más sin embargo la primera que publico como historia. ¿Pero qué demonios? Vamos a ver que hongo con el tipo.

Juro solemnemente que no hago esto para alzar o hacer más famoso al escritor, véanlo algo así como una entrevista solo para chismear o informar a los interesados de este gran autor que por mi parte, su historia es entretenida al tener un poco de todo.

* * *

 _1) Señor Erastis me alegra mucho que haya accedido a esta entrevista, es un gran honor poder hacerlo, cuénteles por favor a sus fan's…_ _¿Cuál fue la primera historia que leyó? y a sí mismo ¿Qué fue lo que lo inspiró para escribir historias?_

 **R** = **pa ke kieres saber eso jaja saludos ¡NO! No te creas, sólo estoy jugando jajaja. Siendo honestos, me es imposible recordar que historia fue la primera que leí. Creo que fue un bubbline llamado "In The City"; por mucho tiempo estuve leyendo sin tener una cuenta y no tengo registros de mis primeras historias leídas. Me inspiró ver a otras personas haciéndolo. En aquel diciembre de 2012 acababa de escribir mi primera historia corta original y sentí un llamado para seguir escribiendo.**

 _2) Creo que a muchos de nosotros incluyéndome nos gustaría preguntarle ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita del Fandom Hora de aventura y por qué?_

 **R= Mi pareja favorita es el Finnceline. Me parecen que tienen muy buena química entre ellos y son de carácter muy similar.**

 _3) Señores y señores lo han leído, si pensaban que era el Flaminn seguro y se sorprendieron al igual que yo ya que este autor no tiene muchas historias de la llamada "Su pareja favorita" pero eso lo dejo aun lado. Señor Erastis... las cosas del Finnceline están duras por todos lados ¿Que dice de ello? ¿Es un amor imposible o uno de los mejores para usted?_

 **R= Dentro de la serie, del canon, es una relación casi imposible. Yo creo que tendrían una buena relación pero quizá sólo durante un tiempo. Pero eso no es freno para la imaginación de un escritor de fics.**

 _4) ¿Qué se siente (o sintió) saber que su historia era la más popular y la mejor estructurada en el Fandom de español?_

 **R=** **Se sentía muy bien, demasiado. De repente todo mundo me pedía ayuda para checar sus historias y otros grandes autores como SCIK1012 alababan mi historia. ¡Era una locura! Yo era consciente de que Amor Ardiente era la mejor historia de AT escrita en español y siempre me esforcé por mantenerla así. Era una sensación muy bonita.**

 _5) Sus obras son magistrales sin lugar a dudas, y es considerado uno de los mejores... por ello quiero saber_ _¿En qué se inspiró para hacer su obra llamada "Amor Ardiente"?_

 **R= Me inspiró una idea simple, como a cualquier autor: un día pensé "¿cómo podrían Flama y Finn tener hijos?" y de allí se empezó a forjar una historia sobre como Finn consiguió inmunidad al fuego que fue "Corazón de Fuego"; la historia fue creciendo, expandiéndose hasta que llegó Amor Ardiente, con una trama que iba más allá de sólo el amor e incluía una gran aventura.**

 _6) A muchos de nosotros nos rompió el corazón cuando abandonó por primera vez su escrito magistral. ¿Cuál fue el motivo en sí por el cual borró su obra?_

 **R= No me sentía muy bien en el momento en que la borre, en general. Estaba bajo mucho estrés provocado por la escuela, mis compañeros de cuarto y la sensación de que no podía seguir haciéndole justicia a la obra. Tenía otras ideas, otras inspiraciones que me llevaron a aventurarme por otras historias en otro idioma. Fue una gran experiencia. Cuando quise regresar a Amor Ardiente ya no sentía la chispa. Por una parte, decidí borrarla porque estaba harto de verla ahí juzgándome (y alguno que otro fan exigiéndome que la continuara, como si no tuviera vida propia); por otra, para alejarme por un tiempo de la obra y repensar las cosas sin tener demasiada presión.**

 _7) Al ser como cualquier ser humano es seguro que tendría dificultades a veces, eso me hace preguntar... ¿Con qué personaje de Hora de Aventura se identifica y porqué?_

 **R= Quizá una mezcla entre la Dulce Princesa y Marceline. Soy muy pragmático, antisocial e introvertido, pero con las personas adecuadas me suelto para convertirme en alguien cargado de buen humor y energía para todo. ¡Oh! Y no pretendo soportar la mierda de cualquiera que venga a molestar de manera infundada.**

 _8) Palabras sinceras e indirectas en lo último que leímos señor Erastis. Mejor cuéntenos_ _¿Cuáles son sus géneros favoritos?_

 **R= Femeninos jajaja. Leo casi cualquier cosa, tal vez el gore es lo único a lo que le saco la vuelta; no porque no soporte algo de sangre o tripas, sino porque me parece un truco barato para atraer morbosos.**

 _9) Ya lo saben amigos autores, si alguno de ustedes ama por así decirlo el gore y tiene esperanza de que este autor le de una leída a un escrito suyo con este género y comente mejor váyanse olvidando de eso xDD. Mientras tanto sigamos... ¿Por qué le gusta el Flaminn?_

 **R= Es una relación muy bonita e inocente (o al menos lo era antes de que Finn manipulara a Flama por sueños húmedos...). Creo que, habiendo madurado ambos, puede convertirse en una gran y feliz relación.**

 _10) Jajajaja sueños húmedos. La promesa de "Amor Ardiente" es demasiada, muchos nos preguntamos, si termina su secuela ¿habrá una tercera entrega? ¿nos podría hablar acerca de eso pase o no pase?_

 **R= La idea original era hacer una trilogía. De hecho, la tercera parte fue lo que imaginé primero. Una historia épica sobre los hijos de Finn y Flama, pero primero había que hacer posible la relación entre esos dos, así fue como surgió Corazón de Fuego. La verdad, no sé si la escriba y, si lo hago, será más corta de lo que planeaba.**

 _11)_ _Fuera de Hora de Aventura ¿Que otras historias le han gustado? ¿De qué Fandom?_

 **R= No he leído mucho de otros fandoms. Me gusta Steven Universe, pero el fandom allí es muy tóxico, a veces bobo y con los personajes puestos en "modo lágrimas 3000", ¡sales empapado de leer esas historias! La única historia que me ha gustado fuera de AT es "Las Arenas del Tiempo", un Kurvira AU de Legend of Korra. La autora es una vieja conocida, gran amiga mía y la mejor escritora que conozco.**

 _12) El mejor escritor tiene una favorita, esto vale oro compañeros :). Díganos señor Selini, sin decir títulos ¿De que Fandom se ha encontrado porquerías de historias que nunca tuvieron que haberse escrito?_

 **R= No las llamaría porquerías sino solo malas historias. Steven Universe. Como te dije, hay historias que literalmente empiezas a leer y la primera linea es "tal personaje estaba llorando/lloraba/sollozaba...". Es manipulación sentimental y dejar a los personajes en una sola dimensión. Adventure Time tampoco se queda atrás. Hay historias, algunas muy populares, que con leer la primera linea cierras la pestaña por la mala ortografía, redacción o mal manejo de los personajes. Debo decir que, en sí, no hay nada de malo en ello. Todos empezamos como unos autores mediocres. "Corazón de Fuego" es para mí una aberración en muchos sentidos, pero es muestra de que, con el tiempo, vas a ir mejorando.**

 _13) Los plagios en cualquier lado son casi inevitables, estas ratas plagiadoras deben ser baneadas del Fanfiction. Señor Erastis ¿Que opinaría o diría si un día plagiaran su historia "Amor Ardiente" e hicieran algo horrible con ella?_

 **R= Me acercaría con la persona y trataría de convencerlos, civilizadamente, de que desistieran. Si no contestan de manera positiva, creo que existe la opción de denunciar plagios en esta página.**

 _14) Al menos no se va a la bronca luego luego jajajaja me alegra mucho saber ello. Finn es un chico que comúnmente quieren que se haga pareja de la femenina favorita del autor, eso es algo hermoso de está página de ficción. Díganos las mejores y peores parejas para usted en el Fandom._

 **R= No me gusta decir que hay buenas o malas parejas, pero si hay fans malos de parejas que atacan a otros fans. Cualquier pareja es buena, ten tu diversión, no lo conviertas en religión.**

 _15) Comparto su filosofía... señores, solo es una serie de televisión, relájense por el amor de Dios. ¿Tiene algunos otros proyectos de HDA o fuera de este en mente? Platíquenos un poco de ello._

 **R= Hay una especie de opera rock con todo y letras y música de AT rondando en mi mente, aunque probablemente la escriba en ingles, para alcanzar más público. Es un proyecto grande, hay chances de un 40% de que lo haga, por varios y diferentes motivos. Por ahora, quiero terminar Amor Ardiente. Si hago esa historia, sería mi retiro.**

 _16) ¿Quién es su personaje favorito y por qué?_

 **R= Marceline. Es una chica muy buena onda, muy divertida. Después de Stakes, ha adquirido mucha madurez y me identificó mucho con ella en ese aspecto. Estoy en un momento de la vida en que la madurez empieza a ser requerida y a notarse.**

 _17) Ufff... creo que al menos el 60% de los televidentes aman a Marceline por su carisma espectacular. Siguiendo un poco más con el tema y aunque suene patético ¿Con qué personaje femenino de Hora de Aventura saldría en una cita y por qué?_

 **R= Extrañamente, no con Marceline. Seguro que me batearía. Tal vez con la Princesa Flama. O con la Princesa Helado de Yogurt, es muy linda.**

 _18) ¡Pero claro! ¿A quién no le gustaría salir con Marceline? Con miedo de ser bateado claro. No está solo camarada. Por otro lado la Princesa Flama no está nada mal, solo que tendrías que ser honesto con ella para que no te bateé también como a Finn xDDD. Y ahora siguiendo con esto ¿Con quién nunca lo haría (salir en una cita) y por qué?_

 **R= Grumosa, sería muy empalagosa. O tal vez conociéndola mejor...**

 _19) Los episodios son el motivo por el cual se creó este espacio en el Fiction, y por ello todos y cada uno de nosotros ama por lo menos un episodio de esta serie, si no tan siquiera esperan que un capítulo en especial salga en la T.V. o buscan este por la web ya que es muy bueno. Ahora señor Erastis quiero saber su top 5 de tus episodios favoritos de la serie..._

 **R= ¡Esa está difícil! ¡No puedo elegir sólo cinco! A Glitch is A Glitch siempre será un favorito. The Comet fue un gran episodio mostrando gran madurez por parte de Finn. Be More y Princess Cookie siempre me hacen llorar. Voy a hacer trampa porque todo Stakes fue muy bueno.**

 _20) Hemos llegado al final de la entrevista caballeros, hasta ahora conocimos mucho del antiguo "Odradem" que casi tengo ganas de llorar por tantas revelaciones hechas. Es momento de despedirnos y agradecer a este autor por tomarse su tiempo para contestar mis dudas. Antes de despedirnos señor Erastis quiero saber si hay a_ _lgo que le quiera decir en general a toda la comunidad de Hora de Aventura ya sea en español o en inglés, veteranos o novatos..._

 **R= Una pequeña aclaración primero: Cuando empecé a escribir en inglés, mucha gente se enojó conmigo porque era discriminar y olvidar mi propio idioma. Nada como eso. No lo hice por malinchista, ni por reviews (bueno, sí un poco por reviews), ni por venderme al imperialismo yankee; lo hice para compartir mis historias con más gente.**

 **Ahora, un consejo: lean. Para un autor, aun más importante que escribir, es leer. Lo que sea, lo bueno, lo malo, lo inmoral, lo popular, lo impopular, ¡todo! Así se darán cuenta como se debe escribir. No le pongan barreras a su imaginación.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberme entrevistado. De verdad, me siento muy halagado. ¡Nunca me imaginé que algo como esto pasaría!**

* * *

Una vez más ustedes lo han leído amigos, espero que esta entrevista les haya gustado y les haya servido para conocer un poco más de este maravilloso autor. Gracias a usted señor SeliniErastis por acceder a esto, y gracias a ti en especial por tomarte también tu tiempo para leer esto. No olvides lo que ha respondido este escritor en las preguntas hechas haya arriba, pronto haré otra entrevista a una autora de Hora de aventura con un calibre casi tan bueno como el de este caballero. Bueno eso ha sido todo de mi parte señores, si quiren pueden comentar que les pareció esta entrevista. Hasta la próxima. Bye.


End file.
